A multitude of improved digging tools have been known in the art for many years. Each of these devices is targeted in some way at improving the efficiency of the digging process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,149 shows an improved spade, shovel, and spading fork. The tool includes a central footrest integral with the spade that is adapted for a workman's foot. Pressure is applied along a central axis of the tool thereby permitting easy driving of the blade into the ground. A foot guard encompasses the workman's foot to prevent it form slipping, and a pair of telescoping sleeves allow adjustment of the length of the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,663 describes a combined walking cane and shovel. The device is provided at its lower end with a hinged shovel or scoop of relatively small size and by which refuse can be readily picked up and carried to suitable disposal locations. The shovel or scoop is pivotally mounted and includes means for maintaining it in either an operative or inoperative position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,296 discloses an optional digger for garden and lawn which includes a tubular digging tool for lifting a cylindrical clod of earth. A foot lever is adjustably mounted around the outer side of the tube, the foot lever providing a means of an operator's foot to bear thereagainst in order to exert pressure when forcing the tube into the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,289 depicts a gardening tool having a straight handle and a tool head such as a spade blade which is pivoted about a traverse axis. A laterally extending pedal at the lower part of the tool enables foot pressure to be applied to the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,011 defines a shovel formed of a blade member, two side members, a handle retaining member and a handle. A foot pressure rest is provided with the blade which allows pressure to be placed on the blade by the foot of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,478 portrays a cushioning step for a shovel and the like. The step has an elongated elastomeric member which fits on the top edge of the blade of a tool. A clip is used to attach the step to the blade.